This invention relates generally to an exercising device for a human being, and specifically to a device that is used for exercising the quadriceps muscles of the leg.
The knee is the largest joint in the human body. It is the hinge in the middle of the leg and is constantly exposed to injury. Stability of the knee joint depends primarily on the strength and tone of the quadriceps muscles which hold the joint extended. Ligaments of the knee joint are only of secondary help when compared with the muscles, although the integrity of the joint at the side depends on the ligaments. When the knee joint is affected by accident, operation, or disease, wasting of the local muscles occurs. This wasting can be very rapid, especially in the aged, and can only be corrected by hours of hard physical exercise by the patient. Massage and drugs do almost nothing for building up the vital muscle bulk, which can only be done through exercise by the patient.
The present invention allows the patient, while seated, to exercise the quadriceps muscles which may be necessitated by the broken leg, paralysis from a stroke, arthritis, or other similar knee-related problems. The device is also useful for athletes who need to condition these specific muscles.